The Last Battle
by animelovegirl.mar
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año desde que los guardianes derrotaron a Easter. Pero se han equivocado si creen que todo termino ahí. Un nuevo encargado de la compañía Easter les ha "declarado" la guerra. ¿Podrán Amu y sus amigos derrotar a este nuevo enemigo en esta batalla final?
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Battle**

**Hola Minna! Bueno, este es mi primer Fic de Shugo Chara y el primero que subo e_e, como sea, esta sería la continuación del anime mencionado, pero aquí todo pierde su inocencia (en el sentido de la violencia, no mal piensen XD). En fin, espero que sea de su agrado :D.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a PEACH-PIT :3**

**_CAPÍTULO 1: "Nuestra Heroína"_**

**Amu POV**

Felicidad. Esa es la emoción que sentía ahora mismo. Felicidad que hacía que mi actitud "Cool & Spicy" se disipara a quien sabe dónde. Felicidad que me distrajo de clase e hizo que la maestra me sacará del salón. Pero es tanta mi felicidad que no me siento preocupada en lo más mínimo de estar aquí afuera.

Estoy en 1ero de secundaria, estoy en la misma escuela en la que está Kukai, y para más suerte, Rima y Tadase están en mi salón. Pero eso no es todo, Kairi se mudó acá a Tokio** (N/a: Si es ahí donde viven)** y es parte de los guardianes de Seiyo junto a Yaya, Rikka y Hikaru; Lulú se ha mudado temporalmente también porque su mamá consiguió el papel para una película acá en Japón. Sí, eso me hacía feliz, pero no entendía algo… Lo que más me hacia feliz fue la noticia que me dio Utau: Ikuto…Ikuto iba a regresar también.

¿Por qué eso me hacia tan feliz? La verdad no sé, supongo que como ya ha pasado un año de no verlo lo he extrañado…como amigo… ¿o no? Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a la realidad. Oh si…seguía afuera del salón. Pero la felicidad desbordaba de mí, mientras seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era la última hora… así que no me afectaba tanto el que me sacaran del salón. Bueno, aunque algo que tampoco entendía es que descubrí que por Tadase solo sentía admiración, pero con esa aclaración me sentía muy…aliviada.

-Ahh…-suspiré, pero con mi sonrisa aún adornando mi cara. Dia salió de mi bolso y me miró curiosa.

-Amu-chan, nunca te había visto tan feliz.

-Lo sé, ni yo tampoco…-dije sin dejar de sonreír. La campana de salida sonó, Dia me sonrió y volvió a mi bolso, yo estaba en el patio cerca del portón de entrada/salida.

-Vaya, pero si es la querida ex-joker…-dijo una voz llena de energía detrás de mí, voltee y pude ver a mi amigo castaño de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Kukai…-dije sonriendo, el me miró extrañado-¿Qué?

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Hinamori?-dijo bromeando, los dos reímos ante su broma.

-Amu…-oí una voz otra vez detrás de mí. Volví a voltear y vi a Rima y a Tadase.

- Hola-saludé contenta.

-¿Aún no sale Fujisaki-kun?-preguntó Tadase. ¡Cierto! Nagi también está en esta escuela, solo que en otro salón, eso también es algo que me hace feliz. Al principio, bueno…cuando me confesó que era Nadeshiko, no me sentía tan bien con él, pero luego lo acepté pues era una ventaja, tenía a mi amigo Nagi y a mi mejor amiga Nade al mismo tiempo.

-No sé, no lo he visto-contesté-A lo mejor y está haciendo su tarea de una vez como siempre…

.¿Quién?-habló una voz, me voltee una vez más y vi a Nagihiko.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-comenzó a decir Kukai.

-…y el menso que se asoma ¬¬-completo Rima con su típica mirada fría.

- -_-U-Nagi hizo como que ignoraba-Oh, cierto, Amu-chan, estás muy feliz, ¿qué sucede?

-Es la prueba de que se va a acabar el mundo -_-…-volvió a decir Rima

-Sí…es que… ¡¿Qué ¬¬# ?!-dije al fin comprendiendo lo que dijo Rima

-Ignórala, Amu-chan, mejor dinos, ¿por qué tan feliz?-preguntó Nagi

-Pues…no es nada, ¿qué, es malo que este feliz?

-n_nU No, no…solo preguntaba…-respondió nervioso

Mientras platicábamos, avanzábamos a la salida, cuando ya estuvimos fuera de la escuela…

-Chicos…-todos volteamos y vimos a cierta chica peli-verde de ojos azules

-Hola, Lulú-la saludamos todos menos Rima, quien solo se limitó a soltar un "Hmph" y desviar la mirada a otro lado **(N/a: Tsundere ewe)**

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yamamoto-san?-preguntó Tadase cordial como siempre

-¿Eh…?... ¬¬ Nada, solo es mera coincidencia

-Jeje…en verdad pasábamos por aquí y vimos la escuela, y Lulú quiso venir a verlos-dijo riendo la chara de Lulú, Nana, que salía detrás del cabello de esta

-¡N-nana ¬/¬!-le gritó Lulú

-¡Yaho…!-escuchamos a lo lejos y enfrente estaba Yaya saludando sonriente y a su lado se encontraban Kairi, Rikka y Hikaru

Después de un rato, todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Al final, me quedé sola y me dirigí a mi casa, pero por alguna razón extraña estaba en el parque donde Ikuto solía tocar su violín

-Ahh…-suspiré y me senté en una banca debajo de un árbol. Eran como las 6:30 y el cielo era de colores amarillos, naranjas y rosas, y encima de ellos se veía un cielo azul oscuro. Recordé la noticia que me había dicho Utau, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Parece que tu actitud ha cambiado en este año…-escuché una voz, miré a todos lados pero no veía a nadie, miré hacia arriba y vi a…

-¡¿I-I-Ikuto?!-pregunté incrédula, sabía que volvería, pero… ¿tan pronto? ¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Io-me saludó, detrás de él salió cierto neko juguetón** (N/a: ¡Y kawaii w!)**

-¡Io!-imitó Yoru a su amo.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-le pregunté sorprendida…

**Bueno, Minna, hasta aquí está mi primer capítulo, el siguiente tendrá Amuto *w* y en el tercero comenzará la acción! Bueno, dejen Reviews y díganme si quieren que siga, aunque de todos modos seguiré XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Battle**

**Hola, minna-san nwn/ he vuelto con el segundo Cap. de mi historia, agradezco a la gente que me ha dejado reviews 3 Daisuki ;). Bueno, como le dije, este Cap. tendrá más Amuto *0*, disfrútenlo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a PEACH-PIT :3**

_**CAPÍTULO 2: "Nuestro romance"**_

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-le pregunté sorprendida…

-¿Qué? ¿Utau no te dijo que vendría?

-No, no, ¿qué haces ahí arriba?

-Oh…pues, verás, la vita desde aquí es mejor

-¿Enserio?

-Sí… ¿te gustaría ver?

-Pues…sí, me gustaría, pero, ¿cómo voy a subir hasta allá si Ran está dormida y no puedo hacer Chara Change?-Ikuto bajó y cayó de pie frente a mí, lo miré confundida, vi que tenía las orejas y la cola de gato que le salen cuando hace Chara Change con Yoru.

-Sólo cierra los ojos…-dijo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío, no pude evitar ponerme roja hasta las orejas.

-¿Q-q-qu-qu-qué?

-Sólo hazlo…-nerviosa hice lo que me dijo, sentí como me cargaba como princesa y luego daba un salto, sentí como caía en una superficie y como luego me colocó en ella-Listo-lo escuché decir, abrí mis ojos.

-¡WAA, ES HERMOSO *w*!-se veía un muy lindo paisaje a lo lejos con el Sol detrás de unas colinas, el cielo era de los mismos colores pero ahora se veía más grande, aunque era un poco difícil de ver con las hojas del árbol enfrente.

-Sí, vale la pena estar aquí arriba-miré al suelo y vi que estábamos a más de 5 metros de él.

-¡Uh, Oh! ¡Esto está muy alto O.o|||…!-dije nerviosa

-Has volado más alto ¬¬

-¡Pero esas veces he estado transformada, y ahora mismo mis charas están dormidas, si me caigo me voy a lastimar!

-No es para tanto

-¡S-sí lo es!

-Sólo relájate…-dijo recargándose en el tronco del árbol

-¡A-aún así tengo miedo =.=U…!-escuché un pequeño Crack proveniente de la rama, asustada, retrocedí como un rayo hasta abrazar a Ikuto, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abrasé fuertemente

-¿Qué haces?-dijo sorprendido

-¡T-tengo miedo _!-dije algo infantil

-Ahh…creó que sigues siendo una niña pequeña-suspiró y me revolvió el cabello

-¬3¬ no soy pequeña…-dije haciendo puchero-…para tu información, ya tengo 13 años

-¿Y…? Sigues siendo pequeña en comparación conmigo-por alguna razón eso me entristeció un poco, era cierto, yo tenía 13, estaba en la pubertad, pero creó calcularle unos 18 a él, o sea que ya es mayor de edad

-Cierto… ¡waaa!-bostecé, un gran sueño me inundó y me quedé dormida abrazando a Ikuto y recargando mi cabeza en su pecho

Me sentía feliz, feliz de que estuviera conmigo, ¡muy feliz! Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Será que siento algo más que amistad por este neko?

_-"¿Sí ya sabes la respuesta, para qué preguntas?"-escuché una voz en mis sueños_

-¿Eh? ¿Eres mi Inner acaso?-pregunté confusa

_-"Sí…soy tu "yo" interior…como sea, el punto es que al fin descubriste tus verdaderos sentimientos_"

-¿Sentimientos…cuáles?

_-"¬¬ pues de que amas a este chico"_

-¿Chico…qué chico?

_-"-_- ¡Ashh! ¿Cómo es que yo misma soy tan tonta?"_

-¡Eh! ¡¬¬ Tú sólo eres mi Inner!-reclamé-¡¿Y de qué chico hablas?!

_-"¡Pues de Ikuto, BAKA!"_

-O/O ¡¿Q-Q-QU-QU-QUÉ?!-grité en Shock…un minuto, ¿yo misma me llamé baka?

_-"Es muy obvio, ¬¬ no lo niegues"-_lo medité un poco… Creó que es cierto, lo amo, pero no como decía amar a Tadase, si no amor real y verdadero

-C-creo…que es cierto

_-"Bueno, ahora que ya sabes, me voy"_

-¡E-espera, Inner, ¿y ahora que lo sé que se supone que le voy a decir?

_-"No lo sé, por ahora eso dependerá de ti"_

-…Umm…

_-"¡Oh! Debo decirte algo_…"-dijo ella con tono serio

-¿Qué?

-"…"-se quedó callada por un momento_-"Vendrán muchos problemas, y no me refiero sólo a tu vida amorosa_"-me dijo ella

-¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

_-"Solo confía en mí…"_

**Bueno, hasta aquí mi segundo capítulo, en el siguiente comenzará la acción, el titulo del próximo cap. es "Los problemas comienzan parte 1" Nos vemos, y no olviden dejarme reviews que me animan a seguir ;) Hasta el próximo cap. nwn7 !**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Battle**

**Minna! ¡Regresé! Me di cuenta de que en el cap pasado no hubo mucho Amuto, U_U gomen ne. Bueno, aquí si les aseguro que comenzaran los problemas para nuestros protagonistas. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a PEACH-PIT :3**

_**CAPÍTULO 3: "Los problemas comienzan parte 1"**_

**Ikuto POV**

Parecía un sueño. La primera persona que vi al regresar a Japón fue a mi hermosa peli-rosa…Amu, y justo en este momento ella se encuentra abrazada a mí y durmiendo, recargando su cabeza en mí pecho. Yo solo hacia lo único que se me ocurría: abrasarla contra mí y observarla dormir. Ella era la vista más hermosa y perfecta que puede existir en este mundo (y eso que enfrente nuestro se veía toda la ciudad de noche)

De pronto, escuché pisadas que provenían de abajo **(N/a: recuerden que siguen en el árbol)** y vi a unos hombres vestidos de negro que portaban armas de fuego que parecían estar buscando a alguien o a algo. Observé in logotipo que tenían marcado en el brazo derecho.

-Easter…-susurré, ¿qué se traían en manos ahora?

**_Mientras tanto…_**

**Tadase POV**

Eran como las 9:00 de la noche y toda la ciudad se encontraba en silencio pacífico. Mis padres se habían ido una semana a Hokkaido. Me encontraba relajado en mi casa leyendo tranquilamente un libro, cuando…

-¡TADASE!-gritó Kiseki

-¿Qué? ¿K-kiseki, qué sucede?

-¡Hay que huir o nos van a atrapar!

-¿Quiénes? ¿Qué ocu…?

Se escuchó un estruendo en la parte trasera de la casa. Salí corriendo a ver qué pasaba mientras Kiseki me seguía. Cuando llegué vi a dos hombres vestidos de negro y armados. Observé cierto logotipo.

-Easter…-dije frunciendo el ceño-¡Kiseki!

-¡Sí!-y comenzamos a hacer Chara Nari

**_En el centro de la ciudad…_**

**_Utau POV_**

Estaba caminando por el centro cuando escuché una explosión detrás, el suelo tembló un poco y yo solté un grito ahogado. Voltee y vi a varios hombres vestidos de negro que portaban armas corriendo hacia el parque. Observé el logotipo que llevaban.

-Easter…-dije algo extrañada, no lo pensé dos veces e hice Chara Change con Eru, luego seguí a los hombres.

_En cierta casa…_

Nagihiko POV

Mi celular sonó distrayéndome de mis estudios. Miré la pantalla y no pude evitar poner cara de confusión.

-¿Rima?

-¡Al parque…AHORA!

-¡¿Rima?!-pregunté aún más confundido

-Utau me llamó. Easter está volviendo a hacer de las suyas. Se dirigen al parque

-Rima…

-¡Cállate y escucha! De acuerdo a lo que me dijeron Utau, Iru y Eru, hay más de 40 hombres armados de Easter que se dirigen al parque, no sabemos qué piensan hacer… ¡pero hay que evitarlo a toda costa! ¡Avísales a los demás!

-Pero Rima…

-¡No hay pero que valga! ¡Quiero verte en el parque…YA!

Y se cortó la llamada. Rápidamente me transformé con Rythm.

-¡Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!

Fui volando hacia el parque con Temari al lado mío, estaba preocupado por Rima y mis demás amigos, ¿qué tiene planeado Easter? Tengo que llamarles a los demás.

**Lulú POV**

¡Qué castigo! Tengo que acompañar a la infantil de Yaya a su casa solo porque vive cerca de la mía. Por suerte obligue a Kairi a acompañarnos **(N/a: Me ha pasado e_e… XD)**

-¡Sólo falta medio camino nOn/!-dijo Yaya gritando y levantando una mano

-As, por favor, calmese o todo el mundo nos escuchará-habló Kairi

-¬3¬ deja de llamarme As

-¬¬ silencio o despertaremos a todo el mundo-les reclamé

De repente, el celular de Yaya comenzó a sonar, ella contestó con una sonrisa y un "¿alo?", pero su sonrisa se fue cambiando por un rostro de preocupación

-¿E-eso es cierto, Nagi?-preguntó muy preocupada. Kairi y yo la veíamos extrañados.

-De acuerdo… ¡Iremos inmediato!-dijo ahora con una cara seria y decisiva-¡Debemos ir al parque ahora mismo! ¿Lulú, puedes avisarles a los otros que vayan al parque?

-¿P-por qué?-Yaya puso un semblante serio y preocupado

-…Easter…-eso me bastó y de inmediato fui a buscar a los otros, Yaya y Kairi se transformaron y se fueron al parque. ¿Qué querrá ahora esa compañía?

**Rikka POV**

Estaba con Hikaru caminando hacia mi casa y platicábamos sobre muchas cosas cuando de pronto vemos a Lulú correr velozmente y con un gesto de preocupación, se detuvo en frente de nosotros.

-Ha ha…Rikka… Ha ha… ¿tu…te puedes…transformar…ha ha…con tu chara…ha ha…cierto?-decia jadeando

-S-sí… ¿por qué?

-¡Transfórmate y vuela al parque, rápido, los chicos te necesitan!

-¿Eh?

-Antes…Hikaru, ¿tú y tu abuelo siguen siendo encargados de Easter?

-No…otra persona es ahora encargada de la compañía, ¿por qué?-respondió

-…El nuevo encargado se trae algo entre en manos, ahora mismo hay algo que tiene que ver con sus hombres en el parque…

-¿Qué?-pregunté

-No lo sé, Yaya solo me dijo que teníamos que ir al parque

-…OK…Hokaru…-llamé a mi chara e hicimos Chara Nari

-¡Chara Nari: Pure Feeling!

-…Hikaru, vamos a avisarle a alguien que falta, ¡Vamos!

-De acuerdo-respondió, se fueron corriendo hacia no sé dónde, yo fui volando al parque

**Hikaru POV**

Lulú y yo llegamos a una casa (N/a: Lulú ya se sabe la dirección de todos) Tocó la puerta y salió Kukai, el ex-escudero de Seiyo

-¿Lulú? ¿Hikaru?-preguntó

-¡Debemos ir al parque, los chicos nos necesitan!

-¿Q-qué sucede?

-No lo sé, pero tiene que ver con…

-¿C-con quién?

-…Easter…-Kukai abrió los ojos como platos y salió de la casa, se transformó y los 3 nos fuimos al parque ¿Qué será lo que sucede?

**¿? POV**

-…genial, más problemas…tendremos que luchar otra vez…mi querida Asa…

**Fin del tercer cap. ¿Quién será la persona desconocida? ¿Qué sucederá con los chicos? ¿Qué se trae en manos Easter? Próximo cap.: "Los problemas comienzan parte 2"**

**Agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado reviews:**

**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno y melt-chan, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews**

**Hasta el próximo cap :3**


	4. Aviso importante!

**The Last Battle**

**MINNA-SAN! Gomen ne pero tardaré un poco en subir el cap. 4 U_U Verán, esta semana tengo exámenes y la siguiente igual, pero no se preocupen que en cuanto tenga el tiempo para publicar el cap. lo haré ;)**

**De una vez agradezco a mis "reviewers":**

**Melt-chan**

**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno**

**lucy neko1807**

**M. Aoi**

**Y a todos los lectores fantasma que haya por ahí**

**También les informo que pronto haré más FanFics como de Vocaloid y otros, One-Shots y Crossovers.**

**En fin, esperen con paciencia el próximo cap. Ja Ne! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Battle**

**Mina! No saben cómo me las tuve que arreglar para volver a subir el cap. de mi Fic e_e. En fin, ya regresé ;D, espero que disfruten del resto del cap.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a PEACH-PIT :3**

_**CAPÍTULO 4: "Los problemas comienzan parte 2"**_

**Amu POV**

-¡¿Cómo que confiar en tu instinto, qué va a suceder?!

-"Confía…Amu…Amu… ¡Amu!"-algo me movía y me desperté de golpe

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué?-dije moviéndome

-Shhh…guarda silencio-escuché, voltee y vi a Ikuto, recordé el sueño que tuve con mi Inner, no pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque como estaba oscuro no se podía notar. Pero… ¿Me dijo que guardara silencio…por qué?

-¿Qué sucede?-susurré, el hizo una seña para que mirara abajo, pude ver a unos hombres armados buscando algo-¿Quiénes son?

-…Easter…-dijo serio, me sorprendí mucho. No sé cómo, pero nos transformamos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, me uní con Miki

-¿Y ahora?

-Esperemos a que se distraigan-esperamos, yo no sabía que pretendía Easter ahora.

**Normal POV**

Utau llegó al parque transformada con Iru en Lunatic Charm. Los hombres la vieron y le apuntaron con sus armas

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Iru adentro de Utau. La rubia pensó e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¡Nightmare Lorelai!-gritó, pensó que las mariposas negras solo distraerían a los hombres, pero…

-¡AHH!-se escucharon gemidos de dolor, las mariposas eran como cuchillas filosas para los hombres, atravesaban todo el cuerpo, de un solo rasguño recibían una herida grave, los hombres, que eran 5, cayeron muertos por las mariposas de Utau. Una gota de sangre cayó en la mejilla de la rubia, la cual tenía los ojos como platos.

-¿U…utau?-preguntó Eru al lado de ella

-¿N-nuestros ataques…funcionan…con las personas?

-Eso parece-dijo una voz, Utau volteó y vio a Tadase con un poco de sangre en el traje de Platinum Royal

-¿T-tadase, que sucedió?

-Unos hombres me atacaron, y al igual que tu, sólo use mis poderes y los herí

-…mmm…ya veo…

-¡Utau! ¡Tadase!-Rima apareció arriba de ellos transformada en Clown Drop. Seguido de ella estaba Nagihiko transformado en Beat Jumper

-¿Están bien?-preguntó el peli-morado. Los dos asintieron

-¡Hey!-ahora llegaban Yaya en Dear Baby, Kairi en Samurai Soul, Rikka en Pure Feeling, Kukai en Sky Jack y detrás suyo, Lulú y Hikaru

-¡Fuego!-escucharon, los hombres dispararon

-¡Holy Crown!-el escudo de Tadase apareció bloqueando el ataque

-Chicos, nuestros ataques funcionan con ellos-dijo Utau mostrando los cuerpos de los 5 hombres que hace poco había matado

-Pero…-replicó Rikka

-¡YO NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE!-gritó Yaya soltando en llanto

-…Creo…que no hay alternativa-habló Kukai, Utau asintió

-Pero no somos asesinos-chilló Rikka

-¿Tienen una idea mejor?-dijo Utau ocultando su tristeza, Rikka miró al suelo y negó

-Mejor preparémonos para esto-dijo Nagi igual ocultando su voz entrecortada y sus ojos vidriosos. Los demás asintieron, unos más tristes que otros

Inmediatamente comenzó la batalla sangrienta. Tadase atravesaba a algunos hombres con su espada y Utau hacia lo mismo con su tridente, los pinos de Rima también atravesaban a los hombres dejándoles un agujero en el abdomen, o si no, los dejaba inconscientes, con los patitos de Yaya y la katana de Kairi pasaba lo mismo. Yaya y Rikka lloraban mientras atacaban, ¿quién diría que poderes tan inocentes y coloridos podían manchar su mundo de sangre?

Al fin, Ikuto convertido en Black Lynx y Amu en Amulet Spade, salieron del árbol, Amu abrió los ojos a más no poder un dio un audible grito ahogado al ver la gran cantidad de sangre y cadáveres en el escenario. Se quedó en shock al ver a la tierna Yaya con el traje llenó de ese líquido y a la vez espeso carmesí, y al ver al pequeño Hikaru sosteniendo un arma en manos y cubriendo la espalda de Lulú, quien también disparaba

-¿Q-qué…qué es esto?-dijo con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos en shock. Por estar distraída, una bala rozó su brazo-¡AHH!-gimió y comenzó a caer más rápido al suelo

-¡AMU!-gritó Ikuto y la abrazó, cayó de pie junto a los otros sosteniendo en brazos a Amu-Utau, ¿qué sucede?-le preguntó de inmediato a su hermana que estaba de espaldas a el

-N-nosotros…-dijo con voz débil, volteó a ver a su hermano y este se quedó en shock, pues la mitad de la cara de Utau estaba cubierta de sangre que no era suya

-La única forma de vencerlos es atacando con nuestros poderes-habló Nagihiko

-No…no…no, no, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡NO!, ¡NO, NO ES CIERTO!-gritó Amu desesperada-¡DEBE HABER OTRA MANERA!

-…no…no la hay…-respondió Lulú con la voz un poco apagada y los ojos algo idos

-¡Ataquen!-los hombres dispararon

-¡Holy Crown!-de nuevo, el escudo de Tadase los protegió, Ikuto bajó a Amu, la cual estaba llorando y con la vista perdida en el suelo

Ya había como 20 muertos en el suelo

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?"-Amu apenas y había herido a un hombre, se defendía y veía como sus amigos peleaban-"¿Por qué esto tiene que pasar?"-seguía pensando Amu con el brazo izquierdo sangrando por la herida que tenía.

_-"Amu, tienes que ayudar a tus amigos, no seas cobarde"_

-¿Inner?-murmuró la chica levantando un poco la vista

_-"Ayuda a tus amigos"-_Amu bajó la vista y observó una pistola de largo alcanze

-¡Ahh!-se escuchó, habían lastimado a Utau. Un hombre aprovechó que no se podía mover para atacarla con un cuchillo, pero el hombre no contaba con…

-¡BANG! **(N/a: disparo XD)**

-¡¿A-amu?!-dijo incrédula la rubia, Amu le acababa de disparar a aquel hombre

-"¿Q-qué he hecho?"

_-"Recuerda…todo sea por tus amigos"_-Amu cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior

Un buen rato paso y solo quedaban 10 hombres dificultosamente de pie

-¡Ríndanse! ¡Hemos ganado!-habló Utau

-¿Eso creen?-habló una voz. Un peli-plateado de ojos oscuros subido en un helicóptero apareció

-¿Y ese?-preguntó Lulú

-El nuevo encargado de Easter…-respondió Hikaru

-Mi nombre es Sakamoto Ryoga-habló el hombre de como unos 26 años-… Y la pelea aún no termina

60 hombres más aparecieron poniendo nerviosos a nuestros protagonistas. Una fila de 20 hombres apuntó a ellos, cuando de repente…

-¡Dark Blaze!-un rayo negro en llamas atravesó a los 20 hombres de un solo golpe. Voltearon y vieron a un peli-azul vestido de negro con una sudadera gris y el gorro puesto, con unos lentes negros cubriendo su mirada

-Tú de nuevo…-habló el hombre de nombre Ryoga frunciendo el ceño y mirándo al chico

-¿Eh?-exclamaron todos

-¿Quién eres tú, chico?-preguntó Tadase

-¿Chico?-se burló el mencionado-Asa…-habló, de inmediato, apareció una chara peli-azul de ojos ámbar y con ropa gris, con orejas, patas y cola de gato azules

-Hai…-una transformación comenzó, y el chico resultó ser…

-¿U-una chica?-musitó Yaya

-¡Chara Nari: Silver Cheeta!-la chica, como se había dicho, era peli-azul con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de un color zafiro, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era…

-¡E-e-es…igual a Ikuto!-gritaron Amu y Utau al unísono mientras los demás estaban en una clase de shock

-Me llamo Nina y supongo que vieron a mi chara Asa…-habló la chica

-Alto…Nina es tu nombre, faltó tu apellido, ¿Nina…qué?-habló Utau con una mirada de curiosidad y a la vez seriedad

-…-la chica volteó a otro lado y regresó a verlos-Nina…Nina Tsukiyomi…

**GUA! Así es chicos, la persona misteriosa es una chica completamente parecida a Ikuto O.O**

**Bueno, lamento haberme tardado tanto, lo que sucede es que estuve sin inspiración por escuchar mucho a Evanescence y mucho Metal Gótico, pero recuperé la inspiración gracias a mi querida Avril Lavigne *w*.**

**Agradezco a las personas que me siguen dejando reviews :') ¡los amo! Bueno, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo cap.: "Una triste huída" Sayonara Mina-san owo7.**


End file.
